Why Not Me
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: From the Avatar: The Last Airbender tv show. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Zuko all have relationship drama and it's mostly because of anxiety. Zuko's anxiety to tell Sokka how he feels, Katara and Aang's anxiety to confess their feelings to each other, and Sokka's hesistation to be honest with Suki and tell her that he also has feelings for Zuko. They all have to cope with this.


Play With Me

Chapter 1: Why Her?

Sokka sighed. He was bored beyond belief. Aang and Toph were earthbending. Katara was off doing whatever Katara's doing whatever Katara's do. Sukiwas all moody due to her womanly bleeding. And Zuko was god knows where. Even Momo and Appa were doing something something productive! Well, as productive as a sky bison and a flying lemur could get.

He sighed again and rolled over in his bed so he was staring at the ceiling. The same ceiling he had been staring at off and on for about two hours. He needed to buy some decorations. The more he thought about what he could be doing, the more bored he got. **"I guess I could go find my sister" **Sokka finally brought himself to get out of his bed adn find something to do even if it wasn't as productive as he wanted it to be. Sokka goes bounding down the stairs to find Zuko just walking into the house. Sokka hid a smile as the banished fire prince brought himself into the house followed by Katara. "Hey there, Sokka!" Katara said with a huge smile on her face. **"What the fuck is she smiling so hard about?" **

Sokka couldn't help it, but he was a little bit jealous that his sister seemed so happy with Zuko in that moment. All types of suspicions ran through his head and he just wanted to yell, but knew that he had no proof of what would have went on between them. So, for now, he just let it go. Sokka decided to let it go until Katara came upstairs and he would grill her about it later. **"Why is this effecting me? Might just be my protective brother instinct." **

"Hey Katara. What's up?"

"Nothing. I've just been out practicing." Katara looked at Zuko, and gave him what Sokka called "half-wink". He called it a half-wink because you are not supposed to notice it but he noticed it. He noticed that his sister was awfully close with Zuko this morning.

"Practicing what, exactly?" Sokka asked her.

"My water bending. What else?"

"I don't know. You two just seem awfully chummy this morning."

"He was helping me by creating some resistance with his fire-bending." Katara scoffed at her brother's ignorance. "What did you think was going on?"

"I don't know. I just didn't like the look of it." Sokka said. He couldn't being protective. He was her brother after all and he knew what Zuko was capable of. Back in the fire kingdom was a known ladies man. He didn't want his sister to get her heart broken when she could have avoided it by simply avoiding Zuko. He hated when his brother instinct took over but he couldn't help it. Seeing Katara with any guy just immediately put him on edge.

"I get that, but that doesn't make it any of your business. What I do with my spare time, is up to me and whoever I want to spend it with."

Zuko approached Katara and Sokka with a puzzled look, "What's goin on with you two?" Sokka stepped toward Zuko, "I should be asking you that." Zuko just stared at Sokka as if he didn't understand the statement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, keep your grubby hands off my sister!" Sokka felt his temper flaring when Suki came running out of her room because she was startled by the raised voices booming around the house. "Sokka, sweetheart? What's the matter?"

"This arrogant, fire-bending, bastard spent all morning with my sister. I don't trust it." Sokka could no longer control the volume to his own voice.

"That doesn't mean anything happened"

"I know that. But I still don't trust it"

"You need to talk to Zuko and find out what happened. If anything."

"Well, let me make this very clear Sokka, your sister is not my type." Zuko seemed to have his own flaring temper. "I would never be interested in dating your sister. We are opposites, fire and water will never be together, nor could they work together."

"Sure they could, it would just create steam." Aang interjected as he walked through the door. "Now, what are we talking about? Or yelling rather?" he asked as he looked at everyone's face. "What did I miss?"

"You missed me being heinously interrogated by my way too overprotective older brother." Katara yelled as she stormed out of the living room and up to the bedroom.

"Sokka, you have to let Katara learn on her own."

"I don't want her to learn on her own. Not when I can teach her!" Sokka was still infuriated even though his sister was no longer the center of attention.

"Sokka, you can't teach her a lesson that you are still learning" Suki told him to try and get him to calm down. "Here, let's go upstairs and we can talk more. Besides I think you and Zuko both need some calm down time." Suki grabbed Sokka and dragged him up the stairs by his ear.

Zuko stayed downstairs but went into the kitchen. He couldn't tell Sokka that he would much rather be intimate with him than with his sister. But he had hoped that the drowned out water bender had taken the hint. Then again, it did take Sokka a while before he could clue himself into what people were saying.

"Hey Zuko, what did happen between you and Katara?" Aang asked, when he followed Zuko into the kitchen.

"Nothing happened between me and Katara. She was being honest. I was just helping her by creating friction for her water bending. She's trying to learn to make it stronger." Zuko told him. "I promise you Aang, I'm not trying to steal your little crush." Aang looked taking aback, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, please" Zuko said sarcastically, "Anyone who watches your eyes could tell that you have feelings for Katara. It's all in how you look at her."

"And how you look at Sokka." Aang said, then winked as he walked out of the kitchen. Zuko turned around and Aang was gone. He eventually chalked the whole conversation up to his imagination and wanting to say something to Sokka earlier about how he felt.


End file.
